Harry's horrendous encounter in his dreamland
by lazybones
Summary: This is a ridiculous story that I wrote. Read on and find out!


**Harry Potter's horrendous encounter in his private dreamland**

Harry landed on the rough stone pavement unsteadily, head crashing into a rubbish bin nearby. An instant later, he found himself sprawling on the road, limbs splayed out in four directions awkwardly. He opened his eyes and squinted at his surroundings through his cracked spectacles which were damaged during the fall. He was alone on a deserted road. Before him was a tall iron gate encircled by shrubs and bushes. Harry had never been there before, neither had he seen such a place before. He wondered where he was and how he got there. Thinking hard and searching through his memory, Harry suddenly remembered. He recalled himself falling and falling for what seemed like hours. Harry guessed that he must have fallen from a great height, but it was strange enough that he did not die from the fall. For a moment, Harry thought that he was already on haven, or perhaps in hell. No, it could not be true. It somehow doesn't sound right. He remembered traveling to this place by floo powder, but wait…how could he had gotten here without knowing the name of his destiny? Oh yes, that's it! Harry remembered having a competition with Ron. As a recalled, the image began to form in his mind. It was during the holidays and they nearly died out of boredom when Ron had a sudden whim.

"Fancy having a competition?"

"Tell me now or you will see me bored to death."

"Okay. From here as the starting point, we will fly up to heaven on our broomsticks. The one who get there first will be the winner."

"Deal"

To Harry, this idea sounded ludicrous. He giggled to himself. How can this possibly be done? They will first be scorched to death before reaching heaven. However, no matter how ridiculous the task is, Harry was willing to do anything to pass time.

Soon, the two crazy guys found themselves mounted on their broomsticks, ready to take off when Ron began to complain.

"This is totally unfair! Your firebolt is no doubt faster than my Cleansweep. I demand for the exchange of brooms!"

Harry did not argue to this matter. He had a wonderful plan in mind, a plan which needs not a broomstick, a plan which can make him the winner. They exchanged brooms and took off. Harry made sure that he flew a slower pace than Ron and when he disappeared into the clouds, Harry turned back to Ron's house, where he threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and yelled clearly, "Heaven!"

Amazingly, he was transported to the entrance to the heaven in no time. The guards there directed him to a room which was beautifully furnished. There, in front of Harry, seated high above him was a man dressed formally in a long white sparkling robe studded with many brightly coloured diamonds. He resembled a king in the palace or a judge in the courtroom. Harry gasped, shocked by what he had seen. Bewildered, he stared at the man blankly, mouth opened wide. Aware of Harry's presence, the man looked up from the papers that he had been frowning at a moment ago.

"I'm the eldest son of Pegasus, second King of heaven, highly regarded as The Mighty One, chief of all giants and some even call me The Only Unbeatable One. Zeus is my name," the man said smoothly as if he had repeated it a thousands times before continuing, "Watch where your saliva is going, young lad. It seemed that you are not expected to be here. Now, tell me, why you got here uninvited. Explain yourself."

Harry stammered, "I…uh…made a mistake. Yes…got to the wrong place. Can you…uh…send me back?"

"Another lad who has lost his sanity," the man muttered to himself before continuing, "I forgive you and also, your _stupidity_. Since your time has not yet to come, I shall hold you no longer. Now, down you go!"

Before the ground broke apart, revealing a hole beneath him, Harry could have sworn that the man saying something that sounded like "Stupid idiotic lad you are! Nothing but a piece of shit!"

From there, Harry fell all the way down and crashed to the ground, head first into the rubbish bin. The contents of the rubbish bin covered him from head to toe, contaminating Harry, the foul smell filling the whole of his lungs. Harry got out of the pile of rubbish that surrounded him immediately, not wanting to be buried there any longer. The stinking smell of the rubbish made him feel like vomiting. It was his unlucky day and to cap it all, he had lost his way. To Harry consternation, there were no signboards around to indicate the street he was in. In sheer exasperation, Harry decided to try the house ahead of him. He hoped that there were people living there who can give him some directions back to Ron's place. But on the whole, the house seemed to have been abandoned by the owner many years ago. Resolute, Harry pushed open the iron gate and entered. A three-storey house loomed before him. Harry stared at the sight if it, disgusted. The old house, with its paint wore off by itself, had many interlocking cobwebs that hung all over the wall and the front door. Plants that Harry could not identify, leaves, stems and runners were clung to the house firmly. Harry's heart fell. No way can a person live in such an untidy house. The house gave Harry an eerie feeling. He felt as if he had entered a jungle. Disappointed, Harry turned back to the gate and was about to move when he some noise that come from the direction of the house. Harry stopped in his tracks, listening hard, trying to confirm what he had just heard. Unmistakably, he heard the noise again. It sounded like the clatter of plates and cooking utensils. Harry drew the conclusion that someone must be cooking in the kitchen. Feeling a rush of hope, Harry walking along the path and ascended a short flight of stone steps that led him to the front door. Upon reaching the heavy oak doors, he gave it a little push. To his delight, the door slowly creaked opened. Soon, Harry found himself standing in the middle of a high-ceilinged hall, ruins of a massive chandelier hung up above him, thick with dust and cobwebs. The aromatic smell of food escaped from the direction of the kitchen. Arriving at the kitchen, Harry froze in his steps, awestruck. Right in front of him, unmistakably, was Voldemort's snake, Nagini, easily recognized by its long sharp fangs. Harry could not recall Nagini having four limbs. There she stood in front of the stove on two legs, hands busy handling a ladle and a pot. Just as Harry was intending to withdraw, Nagini spotted him and stopped him making further moves.

She said in a soft and dreamy tone, "There Harry dear, I have been waiting so long for your arrival. Please wait for me patiently, for your meal is going to be ready in a short time, my dear".

Harry stared at the snake in bewilderment. An avalanche of questions popped up in his head. Wasn't she Voldemort's faithful pet? When did she suddenly become so nice to him? Worst of all, since when did Nagini looked so much of a…lizard? Now that Nagini was aware of every one of his movement, Harry could not escape. Following her instructions, Harry sat on one of the chairs and waited nervously. Nagini reminded him of a busy housewife, a one such as Aunt Petunia, who cleans the house everyday till it sparkles. Soon, Nagini laid his food on the kitchen table. Harry looked at it in confusion. He had not seen such strange food before.

Before Nagini could do anything, Harry seized his chance and asked her, "Didn't you serve Voldemort?"

"I have already dumped him because I like you, Harry"

Confused, Harry bombarded her with another question, "Where is Voldemort now?"

"Probably in the sewage treatment centre now".

"What?"

"I flushed him down the toilet bowl yesterday".

"But―"

"Ask me no more questions and finish this up before it gets cold"

"What is this?"

"Oh yes! I nearly forgot to mention to you that this is the egg of a snake. I laid it specially for you, Harry dear."

Harry hesitated. He had only eaten chicken's egg, but as to whether snake's egg is edible, he got absolutely no idea. He wondered whether Nagini had any underlying motives. He was uncertain of her dumping Voldemort. It just could not fit into reality. Feeling puzzled and also wondering whether the food was poisonous at the same time, Nagini broke into his stream of thoughts.

"The food is safe, Harry dear. Eat it fast before it gets cold".

Under Nagini's watchful eyes, Harry had no choice but to eat it. He took his first bite. It tasted like turkey, salty and a little sour, but it was delicious. Harry ate more of it. Soon, the last bit was gone. Suddenly, Harry felt a sharp stab in his stomach. He mourned in pain, feeling as if something was biting into his stomach furiously, painfully. Aware of Harry's sudden discomfiture, Nagini gasped with shock, a look of panic crossed over her face.

"Oh no! The egg must have hatched in your stomach! I thought it was cooked, but…," she was lost for words.

Grabbing a knife, she said anxiously, "Look, Harry, I have to get rid of the baby snake in your stomach before it eat up the whole of your stomach, then your liver, next your kidneys, and eventually your entire body. Now, stop all this noise and calm yourself down. I'm going to cut your stomach and get that troublesome snake out".

With that, she drew nearer to Harry and ripped his shirt apart. Harry watched Nagini as her knife gets closer to his stomach, heart pounding furiously. There was no way for him to escape. Nagini pinned him firmly to the floor. No, she could not do that! It will cost his life. Harry panicked. He could feel the beads of sweat forming and running down his forehead. The knife was now barely an inch away from his skin.

"Noooooooooooo!" Harry screamed and with that, he woke up with a start.

The End


End file.
